The 39th Hunger Games Where Everything is Possible
by weaslytherin
Summary: So following guidelines, and reuploaded... Welcome to the 39th Annual Hunger Games, with a fierce pack of careers, tributes with unexpected talents, and plenty of underdogs. The tributes are awesome, so please read and review!
1. Full Tribute List

District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers-Age 17 (Forever Lazy)

District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- Age 16 (SeekerDraconis)

District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- Age 12 (incubiis)

District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- Age 18 (Leemur35)

District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- Age 17 (EmberHeart1425)

District 3 Tribute (Male): Alan Melnick- Age 15 (nathantheman)

District 4 Tribute (Female): Bellona Walters- Age 16 (spikykitty11)

District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- Age 17 (spikykitty11)

District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- Age 14 (EmmaTheHomicidalSuid)

District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- Age 15 (PedroMed)

District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- Age 14 (Team Shadow)

District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- Age 17 (EmmaTheHomicidalSquid)

District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- Age 16 (CarlieKempf)

District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- Age 18 (Sarahm011)

District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- Age 15 (Lucy12345)

District 8 Tribute (Male): Charlie Ackland- Age 15 (EK1234567)

District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- Age 16 (wingsforlife)

District 9 Tribute (Male): Everett Mirte- Age 13 (weaslytherin)

District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- Age 17 (DizzyPotter)

District 10 Tribute (Male): Mathew Migeul- Age 12 (Team Shadow)

District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields-Age 15 (Courtney DiLaurentis)

District 11 Tribute (Male): Samuel Carrol- Age 12 (weaslytherin)

District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- Age 17 (Sarahm011)

District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- Age 18 (SeekerDraconis)


	2. Sponsor Info

**PLEASE PM ME ANY SPONSOR PURCHASES! Any items bought will be sent to your tribute immediately. Maximum of one gift per chapter. **

**Sponsor Points**

Reviewing a chapter: 1pts

Writing Advice: 5pts

Gamemaker Tricks: 15pts

Vote on a poll on my profile: 10pts

Your tribute kills another tribute: 10pts

Your tribute survives one day in the arena: 2 pts

**STUFF TO BUY**

**Weapons:**

A dozen throwing knives: 30pts

A low quality bow: 25pts

A high quality bow: 40pts

25 arrows: 10pts

Axe: 75pts

Spear: 25pts

Trident: 100pts

Blow Dart Gun: 30pts

Club: 25pts

Mace: 50pts

Sword: 60pts

Whip: 20pts

Slingshot and 10 darts: 15pts

Net: 15pts

Coil of Wire: 10pts

Katana: 100pts

Scythe: 100pts

Javelin: 50pts

1 set of Nunchucks: 25pts

Rope: 5pts

Shield: 50pts

**Food:**

Full 16 ounce canteen of water: 15pts

Quart of water in plastic case: 20pts

Gallon of water in plastic case: 40pts

5 strips of jerky: 20pts

Apple: 5pts

Instant noodles: 5pts

Loaf of bread- 20pts

Pack of dried fruit: 5pts

Pack of nuts: 15pts

1 tablespoon of salt- 5pts

12 ounce can of soup, beans, veggies, fruit, or meat: 20pts

Cup of hot cocoa or hot tea- 10pts

Food pack- 100pts

Includes

Fruit- (Your choice of small pack of dried fruit, apple, orange, 2 bananas, or small pack of fresh berries)

Vegetable- (Your choice of 10 ounces of broccoli, cauliflower, spinach, carrots, asparagus, or tomato (which is really a fruit:)))

Meat- (Your choice of 10 ounces of sliced beef, chicken, pork, turkey, or ham)

Grain- (Your choice of a loaf of bread, 4 packs of instant noodles, or a 16 ounce pack of rice)

Dairy- (Your choice of 10 ounces of cheese, yogurt, or tofu)

Misc.- (Your choice of 2 chicken eggs, an 8 ounce can of beans, small jar of pickles, 10 strips of jerky, or a small pack of nuts)

Sweets- (Your choice of a cupcake, muffin, or chocolate bar)

Beverage- (Your choice of 16 ounces of water, milk, hot tea, apple juice, or soda)

Fork, spoon, canteen, bowl, and basket.

Pot: 20pts

Fork and spoon- 5pts

Cup or bowl- 5 pts

**Medicine**

Burn medicine: 25pts

Deep Cut medicine: 20pts

Bandages: 15pts

Fever pills: 20 pts

Certain ailment (blood poisoning, tracker jacker poison, etc.) treatment- 30pts

Capitol medicine (cures nearly everything) – 100pts

**Survival**

Bottle of iodine (purifies up to 2 gallons of water) – 25pts

Clothes (warm pants, sweater, or socks and gloves) - 25pts

Sleeping bag (warm up to 30 degrees Fahrenheit) - 30pts

Heat Retaining Blanket- 120pts

Tennis shoes- 25pts

Industrial gloves- 20pts

50 Matches- 10pts


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Howl Draconix**

"Helena, wake up, now." I feel blankets being pulled off, and my mom brushing my hair from my face.

"It's Howl." I snarl, pulling my blankets back on. "And I can get ready in around 5 minutes."

"It's already 10:15, and we've got to leave in 20 minutes. I want you up, right now."

"Fi-i-i-i-ne." I jump out of bed, turning and glaring at my mom, making the crazy face which she hates. She shakes her head in disgust and leaves my room.

She isn't worried about me today, she knows if I get reaped Athena would volunteer for me. But she doesn't know my plan, to volunteer. I'm not their sweet little 'Lena anymore, I'm Howl, and old enough for the Hunger Games. I won't waste my chance to prove myself.

Although dressing up is not something I would usually do, I'll be going to The Capitol today, and having a few sponsors to rely on isn't something I'm against.

I bought my dress for the reaping with my mother, and she was bursting with joy. She thinks I'm going to turn into her pretty little mini-me, just like Athena. I'll be wearing a bit of makeup today, and am not looking forward to her overjoyed reaction. My parents are always guessing who I'll turn out like in my family, they don't understand I'm my own person, and I don't mean to be vain, but I'm cleverer than all my siblings.

I pull off my shorts and t-shirt which I sleep in, piling them in the closet. I dress in my reaping dress, which is a light, mint green, shorter in the front and longer in the back. I'll have to be careful not to mess it up at the reaping. I plan to wear it when I get home from the games.

I feel lovely in my dress, and apply my makeup, a bit of blush, for my pale cheeks, some brown eyeliner, which I love, and a bit of pink lipstick, which stands out against my dress.

I twist my hair into my normal braid, finally something that looks familiar on me. After putting on my sandals, and brushing my teeth, I head downstairs, where the rest of my family is milling around.

Xephyr, my 15 year old brother and favorite sibling greets me with a smile, whispering , "I put a lizard in the microwave."

I laugh, as this is typical, crazy Xephyr behavior.

"Xephyr, what on earth did you do?" asks Athena, my 18 year old sister, who looks particularly mean today.

"Watch." He says, and we turn to the kitchen, where my mom is preparing to warm me up a muffin.

She presses the open button on the microwave and shrieks, the muffin flying out of her hand and skimming my oldest brother Azael's head.

Xephyr and I burst into laughter, enjoying a happy moment before the reaping.

**Julias Wright**

In my section at the reaping I'm in the back, with the 18s'. I can barely see the stage, but I keep glancing, practicing my 'I volunteer!' silently in my head.

I can't wait to get to killing with those weapons in the games, I'll be allowed, I'll be praised! Everyone will look up and bow down to Julias, I'll be a legend in Hunger Games history.

The district 2 escort, a woman called Olive Matisse with a bright green pile of hair on top of her head wobbles onto the stage in ridiculous high heels. "Welcome, District Two! It's the Hunger Games, where my tough little tribbies get to experience the luxuries of the Capitol, and fight for honor and pride in their district!"

_Tribbies? What the hell? Just get on with it, I may kill you as well._

"Now, it's time for a video from the capitol, to well educate everyone in Panem!"

On the screen hanging to the right of the Justice building, a video plays, where the Capitol seal pops up about every 2 seconds.

I'm getting antsy, ready to get on with the killing. I kick a scrawny boy near me for good measure.

The video ends with more Capitol shpiel, and Olive says in a singsongy voice, "Let's switch it up a bit, how about our male tribute first?" She reaches into the bowl when I shout, "I volunteer! I volunteer to win the Hunger Games!" I kick and punch aside everyone in my way as I go to the stage.

"Welcome, a volunteer! What is your name?" Olive asks.

"Julias Wright! Ready to destroy!"

I hear mutters among the crowd, but I get plenty of applause. I can't wait to kill!

"Okay, then…" Olive mutters. "For our lady tribute.."

"I volunteer!"

The voice is right in front of me, and I look down off the stage to see a girl from the 12 section with black hair climbing the steps to the stage. What the hell?! A 12 year old?

"Another volunteer, and a young one at that!"

I can hear screams of terror from the crowd. Her family obviously didn't know her plans.

_Good, scream, because I'm going to kill your precious baby._

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me how I did! District 2 was the first district completed, and the next reapings will be District 7. **

**Incubiis and Leemur35, how did I do? Any suggestions? Thanks so much for reading, now pretty please review?**


	4. District 5 Reaping

**Dex Runrose**

"Dex?" Myra, my best friend asks.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Let's get up?"

I pull of my blanket, and carefully get up from the cot where I was sleeping, a thin mattress atop a springy black metal frame, which has a tendency of collapsing and has lovingly been christened mine at Myra's house, where I sleep over so often it feels like I live there.

She emerges from her bed next to me, and grimly smiles. "Happy reaping day, Dex."

"My favorite occasion," I reply sarcastically.

"We might as well deal with it, right? There's no way of changing it."

Myra's opinions are sometimes clouded by her passive compliance, she's a lot more obedient than me and a bit of a goody two shoes. But still, she's like me, sarcastic, a bit dark, and not really a people person. I couldn't imagine life without her, and don't want to think about it. She's not my only friend, there's Gwen, Page, Thea… but no one could replace Myra.

We head to Myra's modest kitchen, and sit down at her wood table. I have a dark chocolate from the dish on the table and Dex starts the water for tea.

It's just 8:00 now, but our reaping is at 9, so we had to wake up earlier than a typical day where I would sleep in.

"Myra, I'm going to get dressed, okay?" I tell her, going back into her room and grabbing my reaping outfit.

"Sure."

I change in the bathroom, putting on my straight legged black pants, and my purple shirt, with flowy and creased fabric. I brushed my dark brown hair normally, which took about 10 minutes, as it's long, thick, and can be extremely hard to deal with.

Myra and I drink tea, when her mom comes out of her bedroom. "Would you girls like to take bikes to the reaping? I'm running a bit late."

"Sounds good," Myra says, then, hugging her mom, "I'll see you after the reaping."

"Thanks," I say, not really bothering to look at her. I knew she didn't very well like me, but she loved Myra to death, and I was her friend.

We wash the mugs and go to Myra's backyard, where she grabs her bike and I grab her mom's. We ride into town in about 25 minutes, Myra lives closer to town than I do. I know some people have to commute hours to the reaping.

Myra and I lock our bikes and stand close together in the crowded 14 section.

**Dado Finnegan**

I hug my mom, check in to the reaping, and stand in my section, age 15.

I'm not in a very good mood, as Jolenn has begun to stop hanging out with me. She's my best and only girl friend, and I can't see what I did to alienate her.

Our escort has green skin and white hair, and she's new this year in our district, for my 4th reaping.

She taps the microphone, creating a hellish screech which quiets everyone into attention.

"Oh my, quite sorry!" She laughs, "I am your new District 5 escort, Amaira, and am proud to be here today to reap our tributes!"

She's still babbling on about what an honour it is to be our escort when the capitol video cuts her out. Haha, fail.

The video ends, and Amaira steps back up to the podium.

"Okay, wasn't that lovely? Now, for the fun part! Ladies first!"

She sweeps a manicured hand around the reaping bowl, finally clasping dramatically onto a slip of paper.

"Dex Runrose!"

"No, Dex!" someone shouts.

A girl with thick brown hair files silently onto the stage, her face free from emotion. I don't know her.

"Now, for our male tribute!"

I can't pretend I'm not nervous; I am every year when the reaping happens.

_NotmeNotmeNotmeNot_

"Dado Finnegan."

_Me._


	5. District 7 Reaping

**Carlie Kempf**

_This is it, today is _finally _the day._

The day of the reaping, that is. The day that usually strikes fear in the hearts of all kids from 7, because we know if we're reaped there's almost no chance we'll come back home alive.

So today, I'm going to save one of those innocent kids. But more than that, I'll prove myself to my stepfather, and make my little brother Eric, who's just 12, proud.

I sure hope he's not reaped, as he wouldn't survive a day in the arena. Hardly anyone from 7 would, but I've been training. Like other districts, 7 does have a training center, even if it's just a gymnasium at an old school. I found out I wasn't terrible, even good at some things, I'm strong, fast, and handy with a knife or spear. I'm more ready than most from 7.

I'm all ready for the reaping, and it's only 1, so I still have an hour until the reaping, so I decide to head over to my friend Sarah's.

We both live in the same large, upscale apartments overlooking the town square. My brother is playing video games in his reaping outfit, a pair of dress pants and a striped shirt.

"Bye Eric, see you at the reaping."

"Uh huh, bye Carlie." He continues his game.

I walk into the hall, with marble floors and a light blue paint on the walls. I live on the 9th floor, and Sarah lives on the 5th, so a quick run down the spiral staircase and I'm there.

Her front door is painted a bright red, with blue accents the same as the walls. It's pretty awesome, Sarah painted it one day. I knock, then let myself in, where Sarah is sitting on the couch, painting her toenails.

"Hello, Carlie." She says, "Ready for the reaping?"

"Yeah." She has no idea of my plans to volunteer.

I sit down on her bright green couch, and we talk for while, about Eric, about how we hope we don't get reaped, school, and other things. I grab a peach for lunch, she grabs a few carrots, and we head downstairs to the reaping.

**Toby McHaden**

I finish chopping the wood, and stack it in the pile.

"Let's go Dad," I say, checking my watch, the face badly scratched, "We've got to be there in five minutes."

"The reaping, yes, let's go." Dad said, unhappily.

He always wanted to keep working, to be able to support us. I loved him and his devotion for the family, but sometimes I wish I got to spend more time with him out of the forests.

"Toby?" My dad asks.

"Yeah?"

"You'll volunteer, if, you know, Oliver is reaped, right?" He says the words 'Oliver is reaped' fast, as if to get them over with. He's my little brother, only 14.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Thank you, Toby. You're a good boy. You'll be okay if you don't get reaped, and then Oliver will only have 3 years left…"

"It'll be okay, we don't take tesserae, there are thousands of others."

"And they all think they won't be picked, either."

"Calm down, dad." I reassure him. "I'm going to stand in my section."

I give him a quick hug and file into the back of the 18 section.

Our escort, wearing a strawberry hat, pink hair, and blood red lips steps up to the stage. Her name is Ara, and she has been our mentor since I was 12.

"Hello, district 7! I'm so very excited to reap a lucky young boy and girl today, for the 39th Hunger Games! But first, how about a movie?"

A screen plays a movie about the rebellion, the Hunger Games, the Dark Days, District 13's destruction, and the Capitol. I've seen it all before, and I want the reaping over with.

"As per tradition, ladies first!"

I wait for the name, as she swirls her hand in the bowl, I instead hear, "I volunteer!"

There are never volunteers in 7, unless a sibling is reaped. Gasps were heard among the crowd, as a blonde from the 16 section steps up to the stage.

"A volunteer? And what is your name?"

"Carlie Kempf." She smiles and stands patiently on stage.

"Now, shall we reap our boy?"

I hold my breath, anything but Tobias or Oliver…

"Tobias McHaden!"

Oh no.

I step out of my section blindly, walking quickly towards the stage, stepping up, and shaking Carlie's hand.

How am I going to survive this?

**So, how did you like it? I haven't got feedback on my D2 reapings, so R & R that and this, please?**

**I'll ask for special feedback from CarlieKempf and Sarahm011, how did I write your tributes?**

**A review is 5 sponsor points, and submitting a tribute is 25 points. I'm keeping track of the points, so yeah, keep submitting and reviewing, please?**


	6. District 8 Reaping

**Emily Kersley**

I wake up on my own on reaping day, early as usual. It's barely light outside my window, so I stay in bed, reading a book about electricity. After switching bodies with my twin brother, Elliot, who I used to be at age 12 and before, I've been wondering how the electric shock did it. We were playing tag near a textile factory and Elliot and I backed up against the electric fence at the same time, causing the switch. I still think Elliot had something to do with it, but I have no proof.

I am now Emily, and I have been for 3 years. At first I was really depressed, since all I had known was the great life I had as Elliot. I didn't eat or drink, I didn't want to live sometimes. My parents helped Elliot and me immensely, so I'm pretty satisfied with life now.

After a few chapters with no luck, I go downstairs to the kitchen. No one else is up yet, so I make myself some hot chocolate and a bagel, and eat and drink in my bed.

I go back to sleep after a while, to have my mom wake me up. It's light outside now, so I start getting ready for the reaping. I put on my black leggings, a grey skirt, and a turquoise ruffled top. I usually wear jeans, but leggings are actually pretty comfortable, so I'm not complaining.

I brush my curly red hair into its normal braid and secure it with a black hair tie. After a little mascara and eyeliner I'm looking acceptable, and ready for the reaping.

Elliot and Dad sit at the table while mom makes eggs for our breakfast. Elliot is wearing a suit, and he looks kind of ridiculous, but I don't say anything about it.

"Hi, dad, Elliot." I say, pulling up a chair at the table.

"Hi, Emily." Dad says, and Elliot only grunts.

"Scared for the reaping?" I ask Elliot.

"No, I doubt either of us will get reaped."

"I guess so, but still, don't be so cocky."

"Emily, some people take so much tesserae, they have hundreds of names in the bowl."

"Those people don't always get reaped."

Mom sets eggs on the table for each of us, and even though I'm not that hungry, I eat so I have something to do.

It's just after 11, and the reaping isn't until 2, so we can catch district 2's reapings. The boy is a typical career, although a bit crazier, and he can talk about is killing.

The girl is a volunteer, and only 12! She must be crazy, but she looks really confident. It'll be interesting to watch her in the games.

Since we live far from the town square, we have to leave at 12 to get there on time. I'm actually pretty nervous, although Elliot isn't.

** Charlie Ackland **

"Hey Bill, are you scared?" I ask my 13 year old brother. He's terrified of the reaping, but it's still funny to tease him.

"It's not funny, Charlie! How would you like to get reaped?" He whines.

"I wouldn't get reaped, only you would." I say, punching him playfully.

"Charlie, leave Bill alone." My mom mutters from the passenger seat, she's really grumpy and hung-over today, so I don't feel bad about bugging her. She's usually drunk, and I don't like her very much.

"The boys are just playing, they're okay." My dad says, winking at us.

Soon we arrive at the reaping, and Dad wishes us luck as we go toward our section.

Our escort, Caira, actually isn't that hyped up by the capitol. Her hair's bright red, but I've seen some natural hair that wasn't too far from that color. Her skin is a normal tan, and her nails are actually pretty short.

"Hello District 8! My fabulous textiles district, I'm so glad to be back for the Hunger Games again, and I'm sure we'll have a victor this year!"

_Yeah right._

After a capitol video, she puts her hand in the girl's bowl, saying, "Ladies first!"

She swishes her hand dramatically, finally grasping a paper.

"Emily Kersley!"

A girl with a red braid walks slowly up to the stage when I realize I know her! She lives in the same rich section of the district as I do, and I've just seen her around.

"Now, shall we reap our boy?"

I'm not worried about myself for some reason, but more worried about Bill.

"Bill Ackland!"

_Oh no! No, no… He can't, no!_

"I volunteer!" I yell, without thinking.

I run up to Bill, pushing him away, and bursting into tears.

**Soo… How was it? Next is going to be 2 more districts for train rides, but I need some more tribute submissions. Please submit another tribute! Then, I can really start the story. **

**The open spots are: **

District 3 Tribute (Male):

District 9 Tribute (Male):

District 10 Tribute (Female):

District 10 Tribute (Male):

District 11 Tribute (Male):


	7. District 4 Train Rides

**Bellona Walters**

_I'm okay. I'm fine. _I tell myself as I walk down the hall of the train. The carpet is lush, reminding me of the pink stuff I had in my room a few years ago.

"Bellona?" Our escort Pip calls. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"No. I can find it myself." I respond.

At the end of the hall there are two identical doors, besides the word male or female on each. I step into the female room, which is carpeted in green, soft carpet, like the hall and the main room contains a wooden table with a crystal bowl full of icy water and lemon slices. A small cup and ladle lie next to it, so I gladly scoop some water into the cup and drink it. It's refreshingly cool, and I hold the glass to my hot face.

The train jerks to a start, district 4 flashing by behind me. I nearly fall over from the speed, so I set down my water glass.

The room has a high, king sized bed with a blue down comforter, and an array of correspondingly colored pillows. There's a wardrobe and a few drawers, all containing clothes in several sizes.

There's a bathroom, with a huge, deep tub, and a separate shower with clear glass panels surrounding it. There's a huge panel of buttons for the shower and bath, and a beautiful sink, heck, even the toilet is pretty. I take off my clothes, lie them on my bed, and turn on the shower, setting the temperature to 100 degrees.

I took a shower this morning, but I feel like another, and a good cry in the shower might also make me feel better.

The water is like a massage on my back, and I just stand there, thinking of my bad luck. There's usually a volunteer in district 4, but not this year, when I am picked.

I held myself together all right at the reaping, so maybe I still have a chance of being able to join the careers. My district partner seems like he might be a career, even though he was reaped as well.

I wash my hair with some lemon shampoo and get out of the shower, drying off with a fluffy white towel.

From the drawers I choose a blue pair of leggings and a grey t-shirt, put them on, and fall back onto my insanely huge bed. It's super soft, and although I'm already a bit hungry for dinner, I feel way too tired to get off my bed.

If I go to sleep, I'll be able to clear my head, and be more calm and collected at dinner.

So with that, I crawl under the comforter, throw off the extra pillows, and go straight to sleep.

**Charlie Ackland**

_I can't believe____I'm here. Why was I reaped? Why didn't someone volunteer? _

All these thoughts run through my head as I walk toward the dining cart. There's a dinner laid out on the table, it's very fancy, green, leafy salad, roasted corn, green beans, several types of pasta, green sauce, cheese sauce, and tomato sauce. Rolls, jam, and fruit lie in fine china, and a tiered platter sits in the middle, covered in brownies, cupcakes, cake, and other sweets.

I sit down, and Bellona, my district partner, joins me in a minute. A server greets us, when we point to a dish, they spoon it onto a plate and give it to you.

"Hello, Charlie, and Bellona." Says Cecile, our district's most recent victor says, in a quiet voice.

"Hi." We respond.

"So, as a precursor, what are your main skills? If you have any, that is."

"I'm smart," says Bellona, "And I'm pretty good at survival."

I rack my brain, coming up with, "I'm strong, and pretty fast."

"Good attributes." says Cecile, satisfied for now. "You two are good looking as well, and the stylists are pretty good this year."

"Do you think we have a chance?" ventures Bellona.

"Who knows? The games surprise me."

We dig in to our dinner, everything is scrumptious. I eat until I'm about to burst, and we are lead back into the main room with the couches and TV.

The reaping recaps are starting, so we sit down, and begin watching them. From district 1, a pair of reaped tributes, a girl with pale blond hair, and a tiny, muscled stature, and another blonde, average looking teenager.

I try to pay attention, but all the faces blend together, and soon we are released to go to bed.

Back in my compartment, I sit on my bed. My clothes are comfortable enough to be able to sleep in, so I go to sleep wishing to go back to this morning, so that maybe, somehow, Pip's hand wouldn't have closed on my name.

**How was it? I decide to do only 2 train rides, so next will be District 12, and then I think I will do chariot rides from a capitol citizen's POV. How was the train ride? R&R, please!**

**There are 4 spots left, so let's get them filled!**

District 9 Tribute (Male):

District 10 Tribute (Female):

District 10 Tribute (Male):

District 11 Tribute (Male):


	8. District 12 Train Rides

**Chase Keynes**

"Why did you volunteer?" asks Qualia, our escort, as we enter the tribute train.

"I can't explain…" I say, as we enter the fanciest room I've ever seen, with a chandelier, huge flat screen television set, velvet couches, and plush rug. I sink into the couch, Yvae, my district partner, Qualia, and our mentor, Craye join me.

_I volunteered to avenge Lili and Leon, my girlfriend and best friend who both died in the 38__th__ Hunger Games. And more than that, Ian was reaped, Lili's younger brother. I couldn't bear it._

Yvae is looking down at the table, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry." says Qualia, "We have a great mentor here, and you will both be able to train hard and do well!"

Craye smiles, he looks like a very quiet person.

"So, tributes. Do you have any skills that may help you in the games?" he asks.

Neither of us answer, but then Yvae says, "I can make traps. For weapons, maybe a knife."

Craye nods, looking satisfied, but Qualia is cringing.

"I'm strong, fast, and I have good survival skills." I say.

"That's great!" Says Qualia, and Craye agrees.

"Thank you. I've trained."

"Are you hungry?" asks Qualia.

"A little." Yvae says. She's really skinny, and looks like she's from the poorer part of the district.

Qualia presses a button on the wall, and a brunette servant looking girl walks into the compartment with a notepad and pen.

"Yvae, what would you like?" asks Qualia.

"Oh!" Yvae looks surprised, "What do you have?"

"You silly girl! We have anything you want!" Laughs Qualia.

_How lovely, being treated before you're sent off to die._

**Yvae Harrownell**

I sink into my bed, finally getting some peace and quiet for the first time today. My head is pounding, as Qualia has been talking to me all day.

I know I'm not the most talented, strongest, smartest person in this year's games, but I'm probably the most stubborn, and I've put my mind to winning the Hunger Games.

The bed here is such a treat, it's huge, so different from sharing a double bed with Tansy, my 15 year old sister.

I miss Tansy, though, and would much rather be sleeping with her in our little cramped bed than in the fanciest bed on earth.

My eyes are growing heavy with sleep as I watch a cluster of factories out of the window. I have to hug one of the big pillows, pretending it's Tansy, to be able to fall asleep.

**Sorry, Yvae's wasn't very long, the train rides are kind of boring to write. Chariots should be up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks so much for all of you who are reading this and who have submitted tributes and reviews. Please keep reviewing, it really motivates me!**

**There are 3 spots left, if anyone wants to submit a simple bloodbath character or a detailed one, please do!**

**District 9, 10, and 11 all have male spots open.**


	9. Chariot Rides

**Myra Vae- Capitol Citizen**

Today is the Tribute Parade, one of my favorite parts of the Hunger Games! I can't wait to see how everyone is looking and what kind of costumes the stylists have thought up this year.

I settle into my seat, hand on my roses at throw at any eye catching tributes.

Here we go!

From District 1, there are 2 blonde tributes, the female dressed in a white, diamond studded dress, with a matching headband and mask. The boy has on a diamond studded jumpsuit and mask, but the girl looks much better and more comfortable in her outfit. She looks stunning; I like District 1's outfits. Everyone else is cheering wildly, they must agree, so I throw a rose at her.

The tributes from 2 have a gladiator theme going on. Although they are dressed alike, 2's tributes look like polar opposites, the girl is small, she must be only 12 or 13, and the boy is huge, he looks like a typical 18 year old volunteer. I like their outfits a lot; the girl sports a gold gladiator outfit with a leather bodice, a crimson cape, and leather gauntlets. Her dark black hair is secured back in a slick ponytail, and she has fierce cat eye makeup. The boy has a black gladiator outfit, with metal armor, and he holds a mace that I can't tell if it's real or fake. They definitely have better outfits than district one, I scream and throw 4 roses at them.

The District 3 tributes, an average looking blonde and brunette, have on black jumpsuits with wires running all over the top of them. The wires are pulsing as if alive with energy. This costume is pretty good, but I definitely like District 1 and 2 more. They don't get any roses.

Next is 4, with a pair of dark haired older tributes. They are wearing sea blue shirts, and navy blue cloaks over white pants with golden details. Their costumes aren't anything special either. Probably my least favorite so far.

5! Wow is all I have to say for the tributes of 5. Their costumes are jumpsuits completely covered, in tiny, working gears. Each one turns the other, and they're not stopping. The tributes both have dark hair, and they look like they're on the younger side. I love the district 5 costumes, and throw about 10 roses at them, cheering wildly.

The tributes from 6 have blue jumpsuits on, with train track that looks like it's made of rope wrapping around their outfits. The girl is blonde and the boy is brunette, about middle aged tributes. I don't like this costume very much, it looks cheaply made, put together quickly. I don't give them any roses.

The District 7 tributes are wearing lumberjack outfits, red plaid shirts with heavy overalls made of denim, and they are carrying axes. The boy, who is tall and brawny, looks fine in his costume, but the girl, a dainty blonde, looks uncomfortable. These costumes aren't very creative, no roses for this pair of tributes either.

From District 8, the pair of tributes look about 15, the girl has red hair, and the boy's is black. They have fabric intertwined in hair, and she has patchwork eye shadow. Their outfits are made of yarn and small pieces of fabric, all stitched together. They look simply fabulous, and I throw 10 roses at them as well.

District 9's tributes are both blonde and light skinned, dressed in jumpsuits, which are brown from the feet and up to mid-calf, and then some roots start to show, after that, it shows grain growing up from their legs. It's an interesting costume, well representing District 9's grain. I give them one rose, since the tributes are nice looking as well.

The tributes from 10 are dressed as cowboys, I think, with cow patterned fabric and overalls, close to the outfits from District 7. Somehow, I like these outfits even less, the blond and red haired tributes don't look flattered or happy. I don't give these tributes any roses.

The tributes of district 11 are wearing jumpsuits made to look like trees. Their hair is intertwined with bird and fruits, made to look like the tree tops. Although it looks a little weird, it's very elaborate and looks like it took a long time and was very thought out, so I give them 2 roses.

And finally, for District 12, two older tributes, the girl with red hair in a sleek braided bun, and the boy's is dark black .They both have the typical coal miner suits on, very tight, showing off the girl's curves and the boys muscles. The girl is very good looking, so I throw her a rose, despite the bad costume.

We get an overview of each district coming back around, my favorite would have to be District 5 or 8. I'm sad the parade is ending, but excited because the games are coming soon!

**Ahh, my hardest chapter yet. I know, some of the ideas are kind of crappy, it's definitely hard to think up 12 good, district related costumes. Thanks to some of my readers for submitting ideas! I'm sorry if I didn't use them. Next will be training with 1,3, and 6, and then scores with 9, 10, and 11. Tribute spots are filled, yay! Please review!**


	10. District 1 Training

**Winter Villiers**

I wake up, and it's all wrong. My bed is far too soft and big, and my thin, holed, mothball smelling blanket is nowhere to be found. Sure, it's fancy, and I have undoubtedly slept better than I can ever remember, but I'm in the Capitol. And that means I'm going to the Hunger Games.

I lie in bed, not really caring about anything. Nothing really matters now, except survival. And I have to think of a plan to join the careers. Although I am from District 1, I'm not a natural career, so I'll have to train hard and get a good score to be able to even have a chance of joining them.

Everything here is so clean, while my house is a bit dingy. It just feels so wrong here, this level of clean is so unnatural. In the bathroom, I've refrained from touching the counters any more than I have to, so that I don't dirty the clean, shiny countertops. I made sure to shower before bed as well, as these sheets are too clean to even risk being dirty in.

I think about what I was doing 48 hours ago. In bed, not reaped, safe. Had it only been that long? I sigh, thinking about the chariot rides last night. I had a diamond studded dress on, as well as a mask. I felt good in the costume, pretty, but not overdone. The District 5 costume stood out to me, working gears all over their bodies. The district 7,10, and 12 costumes were typical, what they usually are dressed in. District 8 and 11's costumes were elaborate too, probably my favorites after 5. 2 was admittedly awesome, although the tributes from 2 kind of bother me. They are both too cocky for different reasons; the girl has the nerve to volunteer? And that boy, "I volunteer to win the Hunger Games!" "Ready to destroy!" Seriously? Take it down a notch, although you're from a career district doesn't mean you're automatically going to win the games. My district partner, Hunter, or Hunt, as he prefers, is pretty cute, although a little too "popular-type" for my liking.

I drag myself out of bed, into the bathroom, and attempt to make myself look nice. I'm rather nice-looking, If I do say so myself. I French braid my hair, and wrap it in a bun at the bottom, washing my face and using the bathroom.

I dress in a pair of straight-legged black pants and a green blouse, and put on a pair of sneakers from the closet.

I head out of my room and to the elevator, going down to the extravagant dining hall.

By the end of breakfast, my head is pounding, and I am in no way ready for training. Our escort, Mei, was cheerful and bubbly, and wouldn't shut up. Our mentor Zayne, made a few failed attempts at talking to us, but about 3 minutes into breakfast gave up, and began staring at the wall. Hunt kept trying to make conversation, about my home life, or tactics, or our chariot rides, but eventually gives up after a full 15 minutes of sarcastic responses and clever comments which are way over his head. I'm usually talkative and outgoing, but the whole hunger Games idea is depressing me, and I feel like sharpening up my sarcastic side. I'm getting the idea that although he is from 1, he's not likely to be a career, so I don't find any reason to have to associate or talk with him. He finally gets the hint and moves on to joining Mei in chatter. I zone out, focusing on what to do to join the careers.

**Hunt Petrelli**

I enter the elevator, with my sarcastic and wry district counterpart, depressed and depressing mentor, and overly excited escort. Oh geez, I did not get reaped, just to get paired with the worst possible people. I'm not a put-offish or sarcastic person, and I was just hoping for someone to make nice conversation with. Mei is the most possible choice, but she's just, so, annoying, I guess…

"Train hard today!" Mei bursts out.

Winter's face shows a look of disgust, and I just kind of nod.

The elevator stops, and I rush to the door, stepping out into the training room. We're the last, or almost the last to arrive, so a lot of the stations are already occupied. I want to train, but also find allies that are not the careers. I despise them; they believe they can get through the games using brute strength, without an ounce of strategy. And they're ruthless. I don't want to be like that, even though I may be looked down on because I'm from District 1 and not joining the careers. But I don't really care, I just want to make a good, trustworthy alliance and focus on winning.

A handheld, close range weapon station catches my eye. I go over, and choose a mace. It's heavy, but feels good in my hands. I take a dummy constructed to have the same sort of body type, skin thickness, and innards as a real human.

I hold the mace, and swing it, grazing the dummy's chest. Some blood trickles out, but not enough to do any damage. I swing it harder, digging into the chest, and causing a gush of blood to spurt out onto the ground.

I'm disgusted at this, so I put back the bloodied mace on the rack, and head over to the edible plants station, choosing and checking a few plants. I got 3 out of 4 right, and make note of the edible ones.

I need somewhere to go that will make it look like I'm doing something while I can scout out possible alliances. I notice some weights and pull up bars at the corner of the room and head over, the only other person there is a younger girl tribute, I believe she's from district 6. She has long, light blond hair and reminds me a little of winter. She's a little scrawny, and is approaching one of the bars.

She grips the bar, bends at her elbows, and pulls herself over. I suppose this is kind of like a pull up, but a different kind.

"Hi." I say to her.

She nods, and continues pulling herself over the bar.

"What's your name?"

"Paige."

"You're from 6, right?"

"Yes."

She hops off the bar and walks away.

1 possible alliance down, 22 to go.

**Hey guys, how was it? This was another hard chapter to write. Please review! I'm working on alliances now, so your tribute will get one if you wanted. We have 2 more training chapters, 3 private score chapters, and each tribute will get a short interview section. Then, I might have a launch chapter or something. So about 6 more chapters, and then the games! Yay!**


	11. District 3 Training

**Piper Farrel**

"Pie-pah! Pie-pah!" is what I wake up to, as my ridiculous escort bangs on my door.

"What?" I growl, sliding angrily out of bed.

"Pie-pah! Breakfast is right now! If you don't hurry, you'll miss it!"

Although I would love to anger my stupid escort Velia, I don't want to miss the capitol food. It was delicious yesterday, and I definitely used it up in training.

"Move along." I say, trying to sound sluggish, but really rushing around in my room, getting dressed and brushing my hair.

"Okay, but hurry Pie-pah!"

I slide on some shoes and run into the hall, and into the dining room, sliding into a chair beside Alan, who is almost finished politely eating his meager food proportions. I grab a few muffins, a couple sausage, a pancake, and covering it all in a thick layer of rich strawberry syrup and fluffy, sweet, whipped cream.

I begin wolfing it all down, when Velia, with her bright purple hair yells, "Pie-pah! This is the Capitol! Please, you're embarrassing me!"

"So sorry." I say, continuing my messing eating, but when I reach for my water cup, I pick it up daintily, sticking out my pinky. Our mentor looks at me dully, and Alan looks half amused, half disgusted. I'm usually not this despicable, but might as well have some fun while I'm in the Capitol, right?

After we're all done, we head into the elevator where the District 5 tributes are. The girl leans on the wall with her arms crossed, she's dark haired and eyed, and must be on the younger side, she's pretty short. She gives me a scowl, and then looks away.

Alan and the boy, Dado, isn't that his name, Begin talking, they're about the same height and age. No one I've seen so far looks like a possible alliance, and I think I'll just be alone.

Not depending on someone else will mean I have to train twice as hard, to be able to go home to dad and Xavier, my best friend who I'm starting to maybe like. There are lots of strong, older tributes this year, so I have a lot of competition. I'm actually quite good with a spear for close combat, and I've always been good with my hands, so setting traps actually comes quite naturally for me.

In the training room, I decide to go to the edible plant station to try to get some skills that will keep me fed during the games. I memorize pretty well, so I only spend a little time there, so that I get a bit of basic knowledge. I head to the throwing weapons station, and pick up a sheath of 6 spears, going to a dummy station. The young girl, Helena, or Howl, (she announced she likes to be called that at dinner last night) is shooting a bow and arrow next to me, and she has great aim. I throw a spear, hitting the left arm. I feel embarrassed, how's this kid better than me?

**Alan Melnick**

I can't decide whether my district partner is awesome or disgusting. At breakfast, she showed up our mentor, but ate disgustingly. She seems to not be interested in me, so eh. But I do want an alliance, so I'm still on the lookout.

Dado, the boy from 5 talked to me in the elevator. I think he would make a good alliance. We talked about it briefly, but now we're training, so Dado went off to a different station. I'm at the snare station, as traps are probably going to be my strong suit in the games. I'm pretty good with them, but I also need something after I trap them, so I decide to head over to the knife station, although I think I'll probably be horrible at it.

I throw a few knives at a dummy, and my aim is good, but the knives don't go in very far. I finally just chuck a knife at the dummy with all my strength, but it hits it in the leg. Fail…

Next, I decide to go over the climbing station, and I climb up a tree, which comes easily. I just sit in the tree for a while, and then jump down, approaching Dado at the camouflage station.

"Hey Dado."

"Hi, Alan."

"I was wondering, do you want to be allies in the games?"

"Sure. That'll be good."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem. It's good to have an ally."

We spend the rest of the session training together, and I definitely feel better about the games.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I should have a poll on my profile in a few hours; it'll be on arena ideas. It'd be great if you voted! How was the chapter? And also, should I post the alliance list? I will if you guys want so, please review, and then vote!**


	12. District 6 Training

**Paige Maebre**

As we descend toward the training center, I get that feeling in my stomach, you know, like right before you have a big test, or play a soccer game, but now, it's a hundred times worse. It's nervous, but so much more than that. It's dread, maybe.

When I first accepted I was going to the Capitol, and then to the games, I kept holding onto the fact that we have three days to train. 3 whole days, to improve skills, to get knew knowledge, to ready ourselves for the games.

And now it's the 3rd day, and I just can't help wondering, did I train hard enough the first 2 days? Did I do everything I needed to? Because if I didn't, it's all pinned on today. This is why I'm full of nervous dreading. Today's the last chance, and it could determine my fate in the games, my life or my death.

And I _still _don't have an ally, when practically everyone else looks like they were sent in pairs, or trios. And the careers, I can't remember a year with a bigger pack, there are already 6 of them, Winter, Howl , Julias, Bellona, Lachlan, and Carlie. They're all typical careers, except for Howl, who's only 12. She has some great skills, though, and I would definitely call her a threat.

Now, in the training center, I stop for a minute, and think. I'm pretty good with snares, I'm a good climber, and I can barely handle a knife. That's about it. I head to the knife station to try to work on my only possible weapon.

I stab the dummy a few times, and the results are good, I guess, with blood gushing out of the dummy's chest and onto the floor, I jump backwards, narrowly avoiding ruining my shoes in the stuff, and bumping into somebody.

I turn around quickly, it's Lara, from 9, who I bumped into, and standing next to her is the girl from 8, I think it's Emily. "Sorry." I mutter. "Just, the blood…" I point to the dummy. Gah, I hate it when I get all shy and tongue tied like this.

"It's okay." Says Lara, "We," she gestures to Emily and herself. "We're wondering if you want to join our alliance."

"Yes!" I say, sounding way overly cheery, and then calm myself down. "That'd be so great, since I haven't really found an alliance yet…"

_Shut up, Paige! You're ruining it…_

"We'd love to have you in our alliance," Emily smiles.

"Thanks."

I know I shouldn't trust them right off, and I realize that now, when it's too late. But now we're standing together, 3 allies, and I can't change it. I don't want to change it, I guess they seem trustworthy, and an ally's an ally.

Lara asks me what my skills are. I tell her, "I'm fast and can climb trees well. I'm good at making snares. I can do basics with knives, but I'm not that great with them. That's about it." I say, feeling kind of ashamed.

"I'm really good with a knife and bow and arrow," says Lara.

"I'm fast, smart, and good with close range weapons." Says Emily.

"Those are good." I say.

"Looks like we should focus on edible plants, and finding food." Says Emily, and we all agree, heading over to the edible plants station.

We work on identifying until lunch time, but none of us have very good memories. It should worry me, but it doesn't, because I'm just so relieved to have allies.

**Conley Estirsea**

At lunch I load up on food, as I trained hard this morning and my blood sugar's down to 48. That's really low, considering a healthy range is between 75 and 200, and I'm prone to seizures if my blood sugar gets too low. I eat some of the roasted chicken, pasta, and broccoli, and then I have 4 cupcakes, bringing my blood sugar up to a healthy 128.

I grab a slice of banana bread and wrap it in a napkin and put it in my pocket, so that I can eat it during training if I need to.

"Man, this is gonna suck in the arena." Charlie, one of my two allies shakes his head, watching me prick my finger to check my blood sugar.

"Yeah," Hunt agrees.

"Well, I just need food. Sugar, most of the time, if I'm too low."

"Load up on food before the arena, sneak some if you need to."

"Hopefully. I'll try to put a muffin up my sleeve or something," I say, laughing.

"Dude, you're, like, barely serious about this." Hunt says, finishing off a glass of soda.

"I know." I sigh, "I've dealt with it so long that it doesn't seem too serious."

"You better hope for some good sponsors."

By now, most alliances are formed; most people seem to have a group. The careers have 7 people now, nearly 1/3 of the tributes.

We're done with lunch now, and head back to training. We go to the weapon station, where I pick up a bow. I've always loved bows, I had one to play with as a kid. My dad made it for me and I always shot cans in the back yard.

The bows here are so different, the smooth metal arrow clicks into place on the tight black string.

I pull back, anchoring my thumb under my chin, feeling the string on my face. I release, my arrow going straight into the dummy's heart.

"Nice shot," nods Lachlan, a district 4 career.

"Thanks, man." I say, hoping he'll leave

"Your mom was a victor, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I say, fingering the small cross necklace, which my mom wore when she won the games.

"You interested in the careers?"

"No," I say, smiling at him, "I can't."

"Why not? You'd fit in."

"I've got my allies," I smiled, pointing to Charlie and Hunt.

"Well then, you'd better be prepared. Because we'll come after you."

"That's only because I'm a threat." I smirk.

Anger dances in his eyes and he lunges towards me. I throw down my bow when some supervisors grab us by the soldiers.

"You'd better watch out." he snarls, spitting at me.

As we're separated, I realize something. I've just made enemies with the careers.

**I tried to make this chapter longer, and succeeded! Yay! Okay, training is done! That was fast, right? Next will be scores. This chapter was fun to write. Please review, and vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't yet!**


	13. District 9 Private Sessions

**Lara Gracethorn**

As it nears my turn to show the gamemakers, I can't help feeling nervous. The careers have come out with triumphant looks on their faces, other tributes looking as though they just want another chance.

I sit by myself, as both my allies have already gone in. Earlier, Toby, from District 7 approached me. We talked for a while, about our strengths, and strategy. Although he's really _big,_ he seems harmless, and beyond that, really nice. He asked about an alliance, but I shook my head and smiled, gesturing to Paige and Emily, who looked on curiously.

His face was crestfallen, and I just felt so bad. I wasn't sure why, did I like him? He _was _really cute, with dark brown hair and eyes. And, if we did, you know… get together; it would make Gavin, the annoying but sweet guy my friend Ember set me up with jealous. Gavin is nice, yes, I'll admit, but he basically nagged me into a relationship.

But I don't want to use Toby for revenge; I couldn't do something so mean to someone so nice. But maybe I could forget about Gavin and just really go for Toby. But he isn't even in my alliance! Ugh, how will I do this?

And then I remind myself, this is _The Hunger Games! _Most definitely **not **a place to be focusing on romance.

I ponder all this as, "Lara Gracethorn, District 9 Female." is called from the loudspeaker. I stand up, and walk in, trying as hard as possible to look confident and likable. I even flip my dark blonde hair and then stop myself. What am I doing?

Luckily, I've planned my private training session out beforehand, because my brain is definitely too foggy to think right now. I'm going to fashion a snare, then push a dummy into it, and 'kill' it with a bow and arrow from across the room. Then I'll throw a few knives and be done, although now that I think it over, it does seem kind of… Under kill.

So I head over to the knot tying station. A few gamemakers are watching me, although some of the others are conversing and eating. I try not to look at them, and get to tying my snare. I make a simple snare, and then pull a dummy over the location, pushing it's ankle into the snare, which then yanks the dummy upside down into the air. It's the only snare I learned here in the capitol, and it's basic but helpful.

Next, after the dummy is hanging upside down, and run over to the bow rack, grab a quiver of arrows, and attach it to my belt. The bow is my favorite I've used so far, number 5, and it feels perfect in my hands. I pick an arrow up, and load it. Here, I'm about 100 feet from the dummy, but my aim is still wonderful, a gift I was just blessed with, I guess. I draw back the string, making sure my form is right, elbow bent, arm straight, thumb anchored under my chin. I aim for the dummy's heart, and sure enough, I get a direct hit. I'm almost positive it's enough to kill.

Next, I take a sheath of knives, and head over to the dummies. I throw them rapidly, each hitting the heart or head. After that I'm really kind of out of ideas, so I just stand there surveying the red gush of blood pouring onto the floor.

"You're dismissed." Says one of the gamemakers, and I walk out. Was it enough?

**Everett Mirte**

My knees are shaking, and I can't stop them. When Lara, my district partner comes out of the training room, after her session, I get up and begin walking in before they even call my name, because I'm so slow with anticipation.

"Everett Mirte, District 9 Male."

I'm barely to the door at this point, and I shakily open it and enter. I have no idea what to do, so I just find a slingshot, load it with a rock, and shoot it.

I actually hit the dummy, on the leg. A tiny bit of blood comes out. I shoot a few more times missing except for once, when I hit the stomach. After that I'm done, so I just walk out. I totally blew it, of course, and I'll probably get a 1 or 2. But I don't care. I know I'm not going to survive these games anyway.

I walk to the main dining room, sit down at the table, and break down crying.

**Hey guys, so I know it was a short chapter, it's cause Everett kind of sucks, so… But I still feel bad for him. Yeah, but how was Lara's POV? Next are D10, the D11, and everyone's scores. Then interviews!**

**Then Bloodbath!**

**So please review!**


	14. District 10 Private Sessions

**Valeria Clarke**

I'm finally feeling something that I would _never _expect to feel at the Capitol. Bored. These people are taking so long in their sessions that I can't imagine what on earth they're doing. I had better see a lot of good scores, or I'll wonder what on earth took so long. At least I still have my allies, Ali and Yvae. We're from 10, 11, and 12, so I'll be first to go into the training room out of the three of us. I ease out of the conversation we're having, and look around.

"Carlie Kempf, District 7 female." has just gone in. Although she's from 7, she's still pretty vicious; I've seen her in training. She's a career, the last one to go in, as most are from the lower districts.

The boy from 7, whose name currently escapes me, I think it's Thomas or Tommy or something along those lines. For now he'll be Logger boy. He certainly looks the part, and that's what he was portrayed as in the Chariot rides. He's chatting with Yvae's District partner, Chase, who keeps turning around and looking at Yvae, who blushes madly and glares playfully at him. Earlier, Logger boy was talking to the girl from 9. Ooh, maybe our first Hunger Games romance.

I can't see the point of romances in the arena, I mean; I can barely see the point of alliances. Sure, if they're trustworthy it's helpful, but they could slit your throat in your sleep, and turn against you. But here I am, with 2 allies, and I am not planning to slit their throats. I just hope they aren't going to slit mine.

There's a puny kid from District 9 who looks as if he's about to throw up. He's pale as a ghost and his legs are shaking. I feel bad for him, I'm not sure he'll survive the bloodbath. I'm trying not to feel bad for people, though, because 1 more death is just brining me closer to home.

There are 2 more puny kids from 10 and 11, apparently the boys had some bad luck when they got picked.

The 10 and 11 boys have formed an alliance, and talk quietly, every time they look up at a tribute their eyes get wide and they turn away quickly, like they've forgotten where they are and who they're up against. Or maybe they're still in shock or something, in disbelief of the whole situation.

I've accepted what's going to happen, and although it's way more frightening, it's better this way, I can prepare myself.

After a little while, my name is called, and I head into the training room, ready to do my little routine. I'm pretty good with the survival stuff, traps, camouflage, and stuff like that. The only thing that is a problem for me is climbing, and I don't really have a major weapon that I like. I use a slingshot, and although it's not a weapon to be laughed at, (it can crack a skull) it'll be hard for it to compete with a bow and arrow or a knife.

I've immensely improved my aim, so I pick up a slingshot and rock, hurling it at the eyeball of the dummy. Blood comes pouring out, mission accomplished. I set a few snares and basic traps, demonstrating on dummies. I run across the room a few times, hoping the gamemakers get that I'm trying to show them how fast I am. My session seems immensely short compared to some of the other tributes, so I think hard about what else I can do. I remember taking a gymnastics lesson or two when I was little, and I wasn't half bad. I try a back walkover, and then a back handspring.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're dismissed." says a gamemaker.

I've shown them what I can do, and I'm feeling confident.

**Mathew Migeul**

"I have _nothing _to show the gamemakers." I say, burying my face in my arms.

"Er, it's okay. You'll think of something." Says my ally, Samuel.

I've been training for 3 days, trying to find a weapon, trying to make traps, trying to camouflage myself, trying to run fast. But I can't do any of it! All the other tributes, they've found a weapon, they can make traps, and they're strong, fast, or smart.

I've seen people like me in the Hunger Games. For about 5 minutes. Before they're killed in the bloodbath.

I don't want to go show myself to the gamemakers, when I suddenly get a great idea. Tonight, I will hide. I'll find somewhere, maybe I'll go outside, into the capitol. I will escape, I'll find a way to get back home. I'm good at hiding, I guess. Better than at that than anything else. And I won't die in the games.

When my name is called, I go inside the sessions room, and I attempt to throw a knife at a dummy. I misses. Like, really misses, hitting a dummy on about 5 feet away from the one I was aiming at on the leg. But I don't care! I'm so proud of my plan!

I'm saved!

**Thank you SOOOOOOO much for 100+ reviews! That's so many and we haven't even gotten to the games. I can't wait to see which arena you guys choose, and write it! I'm very excited! 2 chapters to the Bloodbath! I can't wait!**

**Oh, and please review, I love it.**


	15. District 11 Private Sessions

**Ali Fields**

My plan at first was to join the careers, and pick a few of them off, but now that I see the whole group, I can't compare to them in either skill or size. I still have allies, and they suit me better, the careers are just too much, and I can't be as callous and them.

I've haven't actually been waiting that long, although District 11 is near the end of the sessions, I just got down here. Most of the tributes have been waiting a long time, not knowing they could come on their own time, as long as they didn't miss their session.

"Where will we meet up?" asks Yvae, talking about after the bloodbath.

"We need to find each other during the countdown, and decide on the best place from our arrangement and our surroundings." I say.

"Good idea. I wonder what our arena will be."

"I hope it isn't water. I can't swim."

"Me either."

"Neither can I."

"Remember last year? It was dark all the time except for 1 hour a day in the arena."

"That was terrible. I mean, it took so long to kill any of the tributes, and the footage was all weird and dark."

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about it, they wouldn't do it 2 years in a row."

"There might be something worse, like no water available or something."

"That's impossible! The capitol hates tributes starving to death and stuff like that, they _like_ the bloody stuff."

"Hopefully the careers will supply them most of it, I r_eally _don't want to kill anyone."

Valeria is called into the sessions room, and Yvae and I talk about what we will show the gamemakers.

As for me, I tell her I will show them that I'm a very good climber; I'm really excited to use the rock wall. I'm pretty confident I'll be able to get to the top, and once I'm there, I'll throw a spear or a few knives down at some dummies, I'm not as confident with this, but hopefully I'll get a shot worthy of killing, then I'll get back down and do some close range stuff with a knife,.

I don't want a high enough score to be seen as a threat needed to be picked off early, but I do want a score good enough to earn me some sponsors. I'm not sure what my cornucopia strategy will be yet. I'm abysmal at finding food, and depending on the arena's weather I may need shelter or a sleeping bag, and a knife or spear would also come in very handy. Those that run from the cornucopia with nothing usually don't last long.

I'm not even paying attention, and my name is called to go in, so I don't really have time to mentally prepare myself. I hurry in, nod to the gamemakers, and go to the knife station and choose a few good ones, plus a spear, stick them in a sheath attached to my belt loop. Next, I set up a few dummies about 40 feet away from the climbing station, and head to the climbing wall.

The climbing station looks unused, and the rock grips are cool beneath my hands. I scale the wall, and most of the gamemakers are watching me, impressed. Once I reach the top, I swing my leg up and get onto the top of the wall, just a platform around 12 feet in diameter. I grab a knife and take a bit of time to aim; the dummies I placed are at the perfect angle.

I throw the knife down, plunging into the front of dummies head. It doesn't hit the soft spot, where I was aiming, but it hits, and I don't want to try again, for fear I would miss.

There's a ladder on one side of the climbing wall, probably for getting down safely, but I don't use it. I trust my climbing skills to get me down safely, and they do.

I head to my dummies, and stab them all in turn, plunging into their hearts. Of course, it isn't hard, the dummies are stationary and unarmed, but I'm going fast, and hopefully the gamemakers see what I am doing as skillful.

I hope I've done enough for maybe a score of 7, but I don't know if climbing and average knife throwing skills are enough. The careers are really skilled and sometimes they only receive an 8. Most of the gamemakers have gone back to eating and drinking, laughing. I say thank you, but I don't think anyone notices, so I show myself to the door.

A notice points to the elevators, not the waiting room, so that's where I go, I'm already anticipating tonight, seeing everyone's score.

**Samuel Carrol**

My ally has just gone into the private score room, finding himself hopeless. I don't even know why I bothered to ally with him, there's probably a 99% chance we'll both die in the bloodbath. I guess I'll climb the wall for my session, I might fall down and die, but who knows, it might be a less painful death than in the Games.

My name is called after my district partner, Ali, is finished. I go into the room with all the gamemakers, and head straight for the climbing wall. I get up about 20 feet without hesitation, but I can't find another hold for my foot, and I have far too little upper body strength to pull myself up. I climb over to the ladder on the other side of the wall, and climb down.

I search the room desperately for anything else to do, but I don't find anything.

I just stand there, I don't think the gamemakers have even noticed I enter the room. An avox motions me to the door, and I exit the room, feeling like I really failed. Maybe my score will be so low nobody will even care if I escape from the cornucopia.

It's really sad to say, but that's my best bet right now.

**Can you believe we only have interviews left until the games? It's going so quickly! Thanks so much for all the support! Please review! And here are the scores… I hope you're happy with them!**

**Scores**

District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers- 8

District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- 6

District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- 9

District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- 9

District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- 5

District 3 Tribute (Male): Alan Melnick- 5

District 4 Tribute (Female): Bellona Walters- 5

District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- 8

District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- 7

District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- 6

District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- 5

District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- 8

District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- 8

District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- 7

District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- 7

District 8 Tribute (Male): Charlie Ackland- 6

District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- 8

District 9 Tribute (Male): Everett Mirte- 2

District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- 7

District 10 Tribute (Male): Mathew Migeul- 0

District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields- 6

District 11 Tribute (Male): Samuel Carrol- 1

District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- 5

District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- 8


	16. Interviews

**Winter Villiers**

I'm wearing a glimmering silver mermaid dress, with my light blonde hair in a braided bun. I'm first to be interviewed, and of course a little nervous.

"Hello," says Caesar, smiling at me. His Father retired just a few years ago, so this is kind of new to him. "You're looking lovely tonight!"

"Thanks," I say, blushing.

"So, Winter, how have you liked the Capitol so far?"

"Uh, it's really nice!" I say quickly. "I really like how everything is so fancy."

"Quite a treat, huh?"

**Hunt Petrelli**

I'm wearing a light blue colored suit, and it feels, very, different. I'm used to jeans and a t-shirt back in my district. It does compliment my bond hair, though, so I'm not complaining, my stylists did a good job.

Winter has just finished, and I think she really charmed the Capitol; she didn't even need a special angle.

I'll try to charm them too, but she did it so effortlessly.

I smile, coming to sit in a chair across from Caesar.

"Hi, Hunter, we're looking nice, aren't we?"

"I hope so," I laugh, "Those stylists took forever."

The Capitol loves this, they're eating it up.

"Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm part of the football team back in District 1. I guess I'm pretty popular too."

"You certainly look the part, says Caesar, his smile sparkling.

**Howl Draconix**

My mom will love seeing me dressed like this. I remember I wore a dress similar to this when I was about 5. I have a white dress with yellow flowers as the pattern. My hair is in a high up braid, adorned with different flowers. I have a ridiculous amount of mascara on, giving me huge eyes. I look like a bug in a flower patch.

"Helena!" Caesar announces, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Or do you go by Howl?"

"Howl, that's right."

"Well, you've become quite the celebrity here in the Capitol, our youngest volunteer in Hunger games History!"

"And I have good reason. Did you see my score of 9 last night?"

"We did, and we were very surprised! How did you earn it?"

"It's a secret. And a very dangerous one at that." I say, as the buzzer goes off.

**Julias Wright**

I'm so excited for the games to start, I can't wait to get through the interviews and to get to the bloodbath, I've made my goal to kill at least 4 people tomorrow. Maybe I'll capture someone and kill them slowly, cutting off one limb at a time.

"Julias, you're looking dapper in that suit!" says Caesar, although he looks pretty intimidated.

"I know it." I say, smirking.

"You've got a ruthless reputation here, Julias. What's your strategy in the Games?"

"Uh, I'll just kill everyone. That's basically the only good strategy."

"Oh, wow. That's a big commitment."

"Not for me." I laugh evilly.

**Piper Farrel**

I'm wearing the fanciest dress I'll probably ever get to wear. It's a turquoise, from-fitting gown, with white shoes to match. I look beautiful, I have to admit.

I feel confident when Caesar comments on my dress, "How pretty, you look lovely, Piper."

"Thanks." I say, sliding into the plush chair by Caesar Flickerman.

"Have you brought a token here to the Capitol?"

"Yeah." I say, sliding the intricately designed silver ring my dad gave to my mom off my finger, letting it catch the light.

"It's beautiful," Caesar comments, "Where did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to my mom, who gave it to me when I was reaped."

"I'm sure you miss your parents very much."

"My dad, of course, but I miss my mom for a different reason…"

"Why's that?"

"She's dead."

**Alan Melnick**

I'm quite nervous about the interview; I don't want to bore all the capitol audience. I don't know what'll be exciting to say, so maybe being myself will be good enough.

I'm wearing a nice, simple black suit, nothing too special.

"Hello Alan, you're looking dapper in that suit."

"Thanks, Caesar."

"No problem. Are you excited for the games to start?"

"Uh, not really. Who would be?"

Caesar just stares at me.

**Bellona Walters**

I'm wearing a navy blue mini dress with black boots. It looks kind of ridiculous, but nice at the same time. I'm excited to see what the capitol thinks of me.

The buzzer dings for the Alan kid from 3, and I walk up to the chair. The light is harsh in my eyes and I can't even see the audience.

"Hello, Bellona! You look smashing!"

"Thank you." I say, not very excitedly.

"So, what are you skills for the games?"

"I'm smart, and have survival skills. I'll bring those skills to the careers, something that they really need. They've often relied on brute strength alone, but I can help change that."

And it's true, it's what the careers desperately need.

**Lachlan Fairfax**

I'm wearing the most uncomfortable suit I've ever been in, the same navy hue as Bellona's. It has golden stitching on it, and looks nice, but feels horribly stiff as I sit down by Caesar Flickerman.

"Hello, Lachlan!" says Caesar. "Nice suit!"

"Hi," I say, trying to be charming.

"So, what's your strategy for the games?"

"Well, I'm going to be joining the careers, with Bellona."

"Oh, with Bellona?" Caesar grins, and the Capitol audience gasps. "Do you like her?"

"Well… I can't say that I don't."

The audience lets out a synchronized 'awww', and I know I've played my angle right. I just hope Bellona feels the same way.

**Dex Runrose**

My stylists are idiots. I currently look like one of those imbecile popular walking talking Barbie dolls. I'm dressed in a silver cocktail dress, with high heels, unnaturally perfect curly hair, and about 10 pounds of makeup.

I pretended to love my outfit, so my stylists would just write me off as another dumb, giggly, teenager who doesn't have a chance in the games. I'm going to continue that angle for as long as I can.

"Wow, Dex, you're looking lovely tonight!" raves Caesar as I walk onto the stage.

I start my sweet and giggly interview with, "Thank you! So are you, Caesar!", although I think his blue hair looks ridiculous.

"How flattering! You got a 7 in training, very nice! How did you do it?"

"Well, I'm a good hunter. I think, anyways. Who knows, those gamemakers are so smart, they must know the perfect score for everyone!" I giggle.

I'm disgusting myself.

**Dado Finnegan**

I'm excited for the interview. I'm going to try for a cold-blooded, smart angle, and I think I'm pretty good at it.

"Nice outfit, Dado! I like your bow tie!"

"Thank you, Caesar," I say.

"Are you excited for the games?"

"I have to say, I am. It will be a good chance to use my knowledge of plants and medicine."

"Oh, can you tell us about it?"

"After years of watching my father's laboratory work, I've picked up some things. And I also trained here in the capitol. I think I have good potential."

**Paige Maebre**

I have a black flowered maxi dress on, along with matching pink flats and a flower in my hair. I like the outfit, and I hope the viewers do too. I hope I look brave tonight, for Chloe and Sam. I certainly don't feel brave.

"What a beautiful outfit!" Caesar says loudly.

"Thank you, I agree."

"Paige, can you tell us about your family at home?"

No… I'll cry…

I blink back tears, saying, "My mom works hard, she really cares about us… and my dad, he's funny, but maybe a little lazy… And Chloe and Sam… my siblings."

And the tears begin flowing out onto the flowered dress that was the fanciest thing I had ever worn.

**Conley Estirsea**

I decide to act a little more social than the other tributes, and enter in my over top outfit, including a suit, with a matching red fedora, bow tie, and sequins on my pants.

"Hey, Caesar!" I announce, striding onto the stage.

"Wow, how friendly! Hey Conley, love the fedora!"

I tip my hat and slide into the chair, hoping I'm charming the audience.

"Conley, I've heard you have a victor in the family? Is that right?"

"My mom, she was the mentor just a few years ago, does anyone remember Victoria Estirsea?"

The Capitol cheers, she coached 6's most recent victor.

"We all fondly remember." smiles Caesar. "Conley, is it true you have diabetes?" he says, a more serious tone in his voice.

"I do. But," I grin, gesturing to the audience, "If any of you would sponsor me… I have a chance."

The Capitol loves me.

**Carlie Kempf**

My outfit is a tight, short, baby blue dress, with crystal beading on my right hip. I smile wryly as I take my seat across from Caesar.

"Hey, Carlie, love the dress." He compliments.

"I would say thank you, but considering you've complimented all the other tributes it doesn't feel special." I smirk.

The Capitol laughs and jeers, and Caesar looks a little embarrassed.

"Hey, it's true, everyone's looking lovely!"

"I suppose. But some more than others."

"Carlie, being from 7, it's a surprise you volunteered. What's your reason?"

"I want to prove myself to my stepfather."

**Toby McHaden**

Being in the Capitol has been so hard for me, and the fact that I may have to talk about my family tonight makes me sorely depressed.

I feel so spoiled, dressed up in a green suit with leaf embroidery, eating the best food I've ever had, and pitying myself. I've been quietly training and making allies, smiling at the younger tributes.

I feel very nervous as Caesar calls me to the stage. My mouth is dry, and my palms are sweating.

Caesar compliments me, but I don't catch what he says, I just manage a quick, "Thanks."

"Toby, Toby, don't be nervous! How's the Capitol been treating you?"

The nerves slowly leave, as I respond, "Fine, I mean, more than that, great. I've been treated so well, and I've trained really hard."

"Can we expect a threat in the Games?"

"I think so."

**Emily Kersley**

I'm dressed in a white strapless cocktail dress, with pink high heels and a bun on top of my head.

"Emily, you look beautiful!" says Caesar, and I can't help feeling a little creeped out.

"Thanks, Caesar."

"Of course. Tell me, Emily, have you made allies yet?"

"Yes. Lara and Paige."

"Do they seem trustworthy to you?"

I glance quickly at Lara, who shrugs and smiles. Paige has been taken away, she was crying so hard she couldn't stay at the interviews; she'll probably be given a sleeping drug or something.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I ask suspiciously.

"Of course not, just a asking a question."

"Of course they seem trustworthy. Would I have allied with them if they hadn't?"

But all I can think is _Dammit Caesar, now I can't help being paranoid!_

**Charlie Ackland**

In a white suit and black bowtie, I'm feeling ready for my interview. I can hopefully charm the capitol into sponsoring me; I know I'll need it.

"Charlie, how nice to see you!"

"Thanks, Caesar."

"Charlie, was that your brother you volunteered for?"

"Yes."

"What a touching thing. Tell us about him."

"Well, he's barely 13, and I knew he wouldn't survive the games. I can't let him die."

"Did you tell him you'd come back?"

"He told me I'd come back."

**Lara Gracethorn**

I have on a pleated green dress that my stylists insist brings out my eyes. My shoes are simple black flats, and my hair is in a side fishtail braid.

The buzzer goes off for Charlie, and I saunter up to the chair.

"I love your dress, it really brings out your eyes!" Says Caesar excitedly. They must all be in on this eye thing…

"Thanks, I've been informed." I say.

"So, tell me, Lara. Have you got a boyfriend back home?"

I don't see any reason to lie, so I say, "Uh, I guess so. There's this boy, Gavin, who my best friend sort of set me up with. He's sweet, but too much sometimes."

Caesar looks surprised. "So, do you like him much?"

"To be honest, I like Toby a little more."

The capitol audience gasps.

**Everett Mirte**

I have a fancy dark brown suit on, and I'm so nervous, it takes me a long time to get up to the chair, and I collapse into it when I get there.

"Hello, Everett! Your suit looks wonderful."

I want to say thanks, but instead I mutter a barely audible "Mmhm."

"Tell us about yourself, Everett."

"I… uh, live in District 9… have 2 little sisters…"

"I'm sure they miss you now, don't you think?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

The capitol must really hate me.

Valeria Clarke

I have on a ruffled one armed white dress, with my hair perfectly straightened, with a flower hairband, and beautiful silver high heels, although I'm pretty sure they were sent by the devil to give me blisters and twisted ankles.

I try my best to walk without tripping up to the white chair opposite Caesar.

"Wow, Valeria, what a beautiful outfit!" says Caesar, and although he's complimented everyone, I can tell he actually likes my outfit.

"Thanks! I like it too."

"I can see why! How have you liked the capitol so far?"

"Oh my gosh, it's amazing! Everything is so beautiful, and clean, and fancy! I especially like the food, I've probably gained 10 pounds from the berry cake!"

The capitol roars with laughter, and I smile, straightening up.

"Just a typical problem here in the Capitol." Says Caesar

**Mathew Migeul**

I'm getting more and more nervous as it approaches my turn. I'm going to escape during the interviews, once I'm called up, I'm going to jump off the stage and run through the doors of the audience. I don't know what'll happen, but I hope it turns out okay.

I stand up at my turn, and my stomach does a backflip. I pretend to walk up to my chair, but as I approach it, I take off, jumping off the stage, landing on my feet. The capitol people's eyes are wide, as I find the nearest exit, emptying out behind the tribute building. I look around, it seems empty, so I run through a narrow street, and desperately search for something to hide behind, there's no trash bags or dumpsters to hide behind her.

The streets are pure a paved black, and the buildings a pure white. I run along the empty sidewalk and into a shop, where the attendant isn't present, and there's no one there. I'm extremely lucky for this, and I'm able to duck through the clothes rack, and to the back, where I rush into the bathroom, lock the stall, and balance on the toilet, so the people searching for me can't find me.

I rock back and forth on my feet, and begin crying, silently sobbing into my brand new suit. I can't go into the games. I just can't.

**Alison (Ali) Fields**

Everyone is going crazy. We tributes were instructed to sit here with Caesar and to continue the interviews.

I guess it's my turn now, so I head up to the interview seat, wearing my black and red striped racer back dress, black high heels and a red bow in my curled hair.

"Hello, Alison! You look lovely!" Caesar says, staying in character, although a tribute has just escaped.

"Oh, thank you!" I say, getting a little surprised I was actually here.

"Well, that was quite a surprising turn of events. But now, it's your interview, so let's focus on you! Do you want to tell me about your skills going into the games?"

"Well, I'm a very good climber, and I'm also good with knives and spears. They're long and short range weapons, so that's good."

"Those are very good skills, I'm sure they will definitely help you in the games. Are you excited for them?"

"Well, the bloodbath's tomorrow… I mean, I can't say I'm very excited, since I may very well die. But I am nervous, and I guess that goes for excited, too."

**Samuel Carrol**

My ally has escaped, and now I'm more nervous than ever for the games.

The rapidity of the approaching games is scarily fast, and I panic each time I think about 10 am tomorrow.

Now is my interview, so I head up to the chair close to the audience. I have on a grey suit with a light pink tie and fedora on. If I think about it, I guess the audience might think I'm cute. The stylists actually put makeup on me, my angle is cute and vulnerable. It won't be difficult to be vulnerable.

"Hi, Samuel! You look handsome in that suit."

"Thank you." I say.

"So, have you made any allies for the games?"

"Well, my ally just ran off, that was Mathew, so…"

"Don't worry, we'll find him. The Capitol has top security."

"But what will they do to him?"

**Yvae Harrownell**

At my request, I have a simple black dress on, with blue ankle boots and a simple French braid down my back. My makeup is subtle, but brings out my eyes and cheekbones. I'm going for the dangerously intelligent tribute, and this outfit compliments the look.

"Yvae, I love the dress, and even more, the shoes!" chortles Caesar.

"Thank you." I say, taking my seat, and folding my hands in my lap.

"So, Yvae, what are your skills for the games?"

"Well, I'm very good with many types of poison, and I'm very stealthy. I understand the science of many things, including animal and human communication, and after a bit of observation I can predict their next move. I know how to sic animals on people, and avert them from myself."

"Wow, it sounds like you have so many skills you hardly need a weapon."

"My skills are my weapon; they're just as powerful as any knife or bow and arrow."

"I'm sure you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

**Channing "Chase" Keynes**

I'm dressed in a black suit, with silver embellishments on the sleeves. My hair is slicked back, and it's odd to see myself so dressed up. I can see what the girls used to like about me, before I became depressed.

I'm glad I'm so patient, because it certainly took more than 23 minutes to get to my interview. The boy from 10 decided to run away. I understand you're scared, but really, during the interviews? He was probably caught within minutes, and will be severely punished, either here in the capitol or in the Games.

I walk up to the chair for my turn, and Caesar says, "Last but not least, looking amazing in that suit, Channing!"

"I go by Chase." I smile painfully, sinking into the chair.

"Chase. You're from District 12, and you volunteered. Do you have a reason?"

"I do. I volunteered for, for Ian. He's only 13, and his older sister, Lili died in the games a few years ago. I volunteered to avenge her death, and the death of my best friend Leon, who died in the same games as Lili."


	17. Bloodbath

**Hey guys, I updated some sponsor stuff. Since most of you guys currently have heinous amounts of points… So go look at that chapter.**

**Okay guys. This is it. The bloodbath. And it's so hard to choose who's going to die. I randomly chose who would be featured in this chapter, and that's how it will be for the rest of the games. If anyone would like a map of the arena, pm me your email and I will send you some screenshots. If I kill your character, I'm very sorry. I hope you aren't mad. **

**I want this to be perfect.**

**So get ready. And may the odds be ever in your tribute's favor.**

**Yvae Harrownell**

I cried this morning. Something I instructed myself not to do here in the Capitol.

I decided to cut my fiery hair this morning, because the amount of curls, plus the length wouldn't work well in the arena. It now rests just below my ears, and the bulk of it is secured in a half ponytail, with a few strands sticking out and trailing onto my neck. I took the scissors, and chopped it off.

And then I cried.

For everything, for my siblings, for the fact that I might die in a few hours. Everything just came pouring out.

And now, I've said goodbye to my mentor Craye, and escort Qualia. And I've come to peace with the fact that the worst that will happen to me is death.

And so what if I die? I don't know what will happen, but if you think of death as the worst case scenario, it isn't that bad.

I step into my tube, and ascend into total darkness. I'm wearing a black hooded sweater made of athletic material, with a long sleeve white shirt, and then a thick sleeved tank top under it. I'm glad for the layers, so if it gets too hot I won't have to chop up my outfit or anything. I have on sweat pants with a pair of athletic shorts underneath, and a very expensive looking pair of running shoes on my feet.

And then, it's light. I'm in the arena, on a fairly large, metal plate. I find it hard to believe anyone could fall off, but I don't want to take the chance. I stand stiff and still, and look around.

We're on a fairly dry, grassy plane, and directly in front of me is the Cornucopia, piled high with weapons and supplies. No surprise there. Across from me, behind the cornucopia, is a dead, winter forest. To the left of me is beach covered in dunes. The right, a mountainous plane, and behind me, I can see a lush green forest. Wow, am I lucky! I get to stand closer to my choice of places than almost any of the other tributes. Standing to the right of me is Hunt, the non-career from district 1, and to the right is the puny kid from 11. He looks terrified.

I search for Val and Ali, and find Ali about 6 tributes to the left of me, and Val, directly in front of the beach. We make eye contact with each other, nodding to a place close to Ali to enter the forest, since it'll be in the middle of both of us.

About 10 feet in front of me is a small pack of jerky, and then about 15 feet farther is a small blue backpack. I'm scared to go for it, but more scared not to have it. I decide I'll get it, turn around and go to our meeting place.

The seconds are ticking down, _five, four, three, two, one, _the gong rings deafeningly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 39th Hunger Games begin!" declares Abrax Pavli.

I sprint off my plate, grabbing the backpack first, and then on my way back I snatch the jerky away from an oncoming Everett, who I push to the ground, leaving him for someone else. I don't want to kill him, but the more people that die in the bloodbath, the happier the Capitol is.

I run toward our spot, not daring to turn around. Val has just arrived, carrying a loaf of bread, and Ali gets there next, breathing hard, with a larger brown backpack, cradling her wrist. We rush into the forest, where it's instantly hot and muggy.

"Are you okay?" we ask, Ali after we're far enough away from the bloodbath not to be heard.

"I think so. The Dado kid tripped me, but I managed to beat him to this. She gestures to the backpack."

"We'll treat it." I say, gesturing to her wrist. "Thank you so much for the backpack."

"Yeah." She gasps.

"I only got the bread, Carlie was 2 places away from me, and looked like she was coming for me. Sorry." Says Val.

"It's okay. I got some jerky and this backpack."

The ground is soft and covered in moss and leaves. It's a bit hilly, but nothing too bad. We really lucked out with our placement.

Ali, even with a hurt wrist is still a great climber, so we find a good tree, and she climbs up, takes the supplies, and then helps pull us up.

"This looks like a summer deciduous forest." She tells us, settling on a high up branch, while Val and I are still closer to the base of the tree.

"Is that good?" I ask stupidly. I don't know much about forests, coming from a mining district.

"It has good trees for climbing. We should be safe up here."

"That's good."

"Let's go through our supplies."

I toss the blue backpack up to Ali, and begin looting the brown one with Val.

"I've got some rope, a little iodine, some jerky, some freeze dried banana, a can of soup, a can of beans, a small pot, a heat reflecting blanket, and a 12 ounce canteen. Empty."

"That's good. Except for the water. We really need some." I say. I'm already thirsty.

"We have some here. Our 12 ounce bottle is full." Says Val.

We each have few sips, and continue unpacking. The backpacks hold essentially the same thing, but the brown one had a sleeping bag instead of blanket, and a comb and a small container of liquid soap.

Overall, we fared pretty well, except the absence of weapons, and water.

"We can't stay here. We need to look for water." Says Ali.

We agree, pack up, and begin walking farther into the forest.

**Howl Draconix**

I am dressed in a very functional outfit, 3 layers on the top, and two on the bottom. It looks like a winter forest to the north, summer to the south. Directly across from my location is a thin strip of dune covered beach, and an ocean. Behind me is a mountain range, and I'm very close to it, I could turn around and begin climbing once the gong goes off, but I'm going to be actively participating in the bloodbath.

Unfortunately, I'm facing away from the mouth, so I can barely see what's inside. I have a glimpse of a bow, but it'll take me a few costly seconds to get to it. There are a few knives I will be able to get easily, but none of them are very good quality.

There's one knife, with a serrated edge and brown oak handle in the pile of stuff pouring out of the horn. I think I'll go for that one, collecting the crappy ones on the way there, they'll be useful anyway.

I'm not sadistically excited to kill people, as Julias, my district partner is, but if it means I'm going home, I'll kill whoever I need to. To my right is the Charlie boy; to my right is Bellona, part of the careers.

I think I'll go for Charlie first. He's not especially strong, and is about 14 or 15. The gong sounds, and I lunge forward, grabbing the nearest knife, and turning onto my heel, to face Charlie, who's scooping up a coil of rope.

His eyes widen before his body can react, and I run towards him at full speed, plunging my knife into his heart. His eyes roll back into his head, and I let his body fall, as his black jacket begins to soak crimson. I grab my knife out of his chest, wiping the blood off on the grass.

Julias is currently stabbing Mathew, who was found in a shop close to the tribute building. There are rumors that he was told he would not be a victor, no matter what. He went into the games with no hope, although I doubt he had very much in the first place.

"Howl, guard the supplies!" Yells Dex, who's also guarding.

I find my fellow careers; Winter is sprinting after the boy from 3, a knife trident in hand.

Julias is s_till _stabbing Mathew, although I'm fairly sure he's dead now.

Next I watch Bellona. She's sprinting towards Hunt, the non-career from District 1. She reaches out, and grazes his back with her knife. But she underestimated him. His face is a picture of rage as he spins, macing her in the stomach. She flies backwards from the force, her stomach ripped open and gushing. I can't stand to look. She's the first career to die.

Lachlan notices and runs after Hunt, tears streaming down his angry face, and when he realizes Hunt is out of his reach, he runs toward Bellona's body, and everyone still at the bloodbath has the decency to leave him alone. He obviously cared about her, but hardly showed it. I feel terrible for him.

Dex is guarding with me, keeping the supplies away from the tributes slipping away into the woods. I've seen no one head for the mountains, and it's obvious why, no one would survive well there. Careers will be taking the beach, most likely, for a main camp.

Carlie, the unlikely career, is going after the District 11 boy. Everyone has cleared out by now, except the District 9 boy, who's still trying to collect some supplies. Julias strolls over to him and punches him in the head, as hard as possible. The boy crumples, his eyes wide.

We meet up by the cornucopia, and I'm instructed to grab supplies from the outskirts of the cornucopia. I feel bad for Dex, as she was assigned to raid the dead bodies.

It takes only a few trips, I have to say, it was a small bloodbath and the other tributes definitely fared well, getting a good amount of supplies.

"Howl, can you cook?" asks Winter.

"Not really. But I can sort food." I say.

"Sort out the food that will perish first. We don't want to waste any."

Julias is assigning weapons. When he comes to me, asking what I want, I tell him some throwing knives and poison.

"What's the poison for?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"To coat my weapons. I'll do it later, safely away from my food. Just set them aside for me. A bow and arrow would also be nice."

Winter is setting up tents, Dex is doing medicine and first aid stuff, Carlie is setting up a fire pit. Lachlan is sobbing into the ground, and Julias isn't liking it.

"C'mon, man, get up."

Lachlan just moans.

He's not a very good career if he's this emotional.

The cannons begin firing, only 6 this year. The Capitol won't be happy, they want more death. That means we'll be pushed together soon.

I'm quite excited.

**Tribute List**

**District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers-Age 17 (Forever Lazy)**

_**District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- Age 16 (SeekerDraconis) – Knife wound on back from Bellona**_

**District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- Age 12 (incubiis) **

**District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- Age 18 (Leemur35) **

**District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- Age 17 (EmberHeart1425) **

District 3 Tribute (Male): Alan Melnick- Age 15 (nathantheman)- Stabbed in the back by Winter.

District 4 Tribute (Female): Bellona Walters- Age 16 (spikykitty11)- Maced in the stomach by Hunt.

**District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- Age 17 (spikykitty11) **

**District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- Age 14 (EmmaTheHomicidalSuid) **

**District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- Age 15 (PedroMed) **

**District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- Age 14 (Team Shadow) **

**District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- Age 17 (EmmaTheHomicidalSquid) **

**District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- Age 16 (CarlieKempf) **

**District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- Age 18 (Sarahm011) **

**District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- Age 15 (Lucy12345) **

District 8 Tribute (Male): Charlie Ackland- Age 15 (EK1234567)- Stabbed in the chest by Howl.

_**District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- Age 16 (wingsforlife)- Broken arm from Lachlan**_

District 9 Tribute (Male): Everett Mirte- Age 13 (weaslytherin)** – **Skull fractured with fist by Julias.

**District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- Age 17 (DizzyPotter) **

District 10 Tribute (Male): Mathew Migeul- Age 12 (Team Shadow) – Stabbed in the neck by Julias.

_**District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields-Age 15 (Courtney DiLaurentis)- Sprained wrist from Dado**_

District 11 Tribute (Male):Samuel Carrol- Age 12 (weaslytherin) – Shot with an arrow in the chest by Carlie.

**District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- Age 17 (Sarahm011) **

**District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- Age 18 (SeekerDraconis)**

**Sponsor Points**

**Leemur35- 230**

**Lucy12345-140**

**DizzyPotter- 135**

**EmmaTheHomicidalSquid-125**

**SeekerDraconis-120**

**Team Shadow- 120**

**PedroMed-115**

**kitkat1425- 105**

**CarlieKempf-75**

**Courtney DiLaurentis – 65**

**Incubiis- 65**

**Sarahm011-65**

**Spittykitty11- 65**

**Wingsforlife- 40**

**Forever Lazy- 35**

**EK1234567- 35**

**Nathantheman- 25**

**Cecilgregory- 15**


	18. Fish

**Winter Villiers**

"Hey, Winter!" Shouts Julias.

"What?" I ask him irritably. I've been trying to get all the tents set up, but someone feels the need to bug me every few minutes. This time it's Julias.

"Throw a knife at me. I want to try to dodge it."

I turn around, making that odd gesture with my hands, bending at the elbow, palms upward, as if to say 'Really?', and wondering how incredibly stupid he is.

"Julias. Stop showing off!" I snap, and Dex's, who's working next to me sorting first aid kits, eyes go wide in surprise.

"Got a problem?" he asks.

I'm not feeling so brave anymore, as his towering figure is coming steadily towards me.

"What I meant is, please; just give us a few hours. We need to get set up. You're welcome to help if you want, to quicken the process. But right now's not the time for practice."

"I agree." Says Howl, looking up from her food she's sorting.

He does a weird sort of growl thing, and walks away dejectedly.

"You're brave, standing up to him like that…" say Dex admiringly.

"Oh, um, thanks." I say. Dex is pretty cute, and she joined us careers to help out, I guess. I worry Julias might hurt her.

"Well, I'm finished with the food." Says Howl, standing up.

"Cook it. I don't see any dinner." Say Julias, bluntly.

"Well," retorts Howl snarkily, "Why don't you cook it? We've been setting up for hours and you've been playing with weapons."

"I'm not playing. And a woman belongs in the kitchen."

"I don't see any kitchen here, do you?" asks Carlie.

"Dex, make the food." He snarls.

She hops up, and says, "We'll need a fire."

"Well, let's collect some rocks, to make a pit." I suggest.

"There are no rocks around here…" says Carlie, gesturing to our surroundings.

"Well, if we dig deep enough, we'll find rocks, or hard enough ground."

"Or wet sand…"

"I'd say go with the digging. It's our best chance."

Just then, a big silver parachute floats, actually , more like falls, since it's so heavy down from the sky, and lands by Julias. He snatches it up; it's a large metal shield. The rest of us, except for Lachlan, who is crying in a tent, look on enviously.

"Why would he need that?" asks Carlie, "He's probably the strongest competitor in the arena."

"Someone obviously wants him to win." Says Howl.

"Let's use his shield to make a fire on." Dex suggests.

"That's not a bad idea… What's it made out of? Hopefully it's iron, or it'll melt."

"We're from the masonry district." Says Howl, "Julias should know if it's iron."

"Hey, Julias. Is that made of iron?" asks Carlie.

"Uh, this?" he asks, grinning, examining the shield. "Oh yeah. Solid iron."

"Can we build a fire on it?" I ask.

"What? No! It'll melt."

"Julias, even I know that iron won't melt until it reaches a temperature of about 2800 degrees." Smirks Howl. "The average campfire is only around 1000."

"C'mon, Julias. We'll fish, and cook them."

Julias finally agrees, and Dex and Carlie head into the nearby forest to collect wood. Julias, Howl and I find a small net in the supplies and get ready to go fishing. I take off my sweater and long sleeve shirt, my shoes and socks, as well as my sweat pants. It's fairly warm, but might get cold tonight, so I want some dry clothes.

Howl takes off her sweat pants and Julias takes off his sweater, and we begin wading into the blue-grey sea.

"Brr." I say, as the cool water washes onto my bare feet. The sun has been warm all day, and I suppose it's late afternoon now, but still, the water is really cold.

Howl plunges right in, diving below a wave, and popping up, excitement in her eyes. She swims while I get a bit used to it, and after a few minutes I plunge in with Howl. Julias is obviously having a very hard time getting in, and it's funny to watch.

"You're quite the fish, aren't you?" I ask Howl, trying to swim around like her. She's so lithe and graceful, you would think she comes from 4.

"I guess so. We had a pool." She performs a handstand in the water, then bodysurfs the waves.

Meanwhile, Julias is having a terrible time getting in, and gives up, throwing the net in our direction.

"I guess it's up to us." I say, grabbing the net. It's small, but should be able to catch at least 4 or 5 fish.

"Yep." Says Howl, grabbing the other side, and swimming out deeper. When we're out a good 25 or 30 feet, when we decide to wait, floating on our stomachs coming up for occasional breaths. I start to get cold, but stick it out.

"Okay, let's check." Says Howl, pulling up her side of the net. There are two large wriggling fish, they look like tilapia, in the net, and we decide to go in.

There's a small fire started on the shield, and Carlie and Dex have found a few long, semi-thick sticks for spits.

"How many fish?" asks Julias.

"We caught two." I say, setting them on the floor of an open tent. "Does anyone know how to gut them?"

"Let's cook them whole, and then we can just cut the non-edible parts off." Dex suggests.

"Okay."

Julias shoves the fish on the spits, we have pans, but it'll be easier to cook this way. Dex and Carlie roast them while I get some berries and spinach, bringing them over to the fire. I give a little to everyone, and we eat. The food is a little plain after all the Capitol stuff, but I'm glad we have it. Most of the tributes will probably have to hunt for food tonight.

When we're finished, we throw water and sand on the shield, which is almost white hot by now.

"Well, your shield survived." Says Howl.

"I guess. But it'll be hours before I can touch it, and I wanted to go tribute hunting."

"You don't need your shield. We can go, if you want."

"We should go. A small bloodbath isn't good. If we want to save our necks, we need to give them a show," Carlie says in a low whisper.

"Where should we head? I think most tributes went to the summer forest."

"Yeah, let's head there. There are probably some injured people who aren't too deep in."

I think the Capitol is about to get its first non-bloodbath kill of the games.

**Hey guys! I wanted to post this, I was going to do two POV's, but things got busy, and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Next chapter will definitely be in a boy POV. I hope you guys liked it! And, on request, I didn't center the chapter. I love centering… I don't know why, but I do. So it was for you guys:) Please review!**

**Also, if your sponsor points are a little weird, you probably left a nice long review and got more points. **

**And a little note… I had a character similar to Julias in my last SYOT named Rick. So, in the future if I accidentally call him Rick, you'll know who I'm talking about. I had to correct it multiple times in this chapter:)**

**Tribute List**

**District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers-Age 17 (Forever Lazy)**

_**District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- Age 16 (SeekerDraconis) – Knife wound on back from Bellona**_

**District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- Age 12 (incubiis) **

**District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- Age 18 (Leemur35) **

**District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- Age 17 (EmberHeart1425) **

**District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- Age 17 (spikykitty11) **

**District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- Age 14 (EmmaTheHomicidalSuid) **

**District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- Age 15 (PedroMed) **

**District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- Age 14 (Team Shadow) **

**District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- Age 17 (EmmaTheHomicidalSquid) **

**District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- Age 16 (CarlieKempf) **

**District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- Age 18 (Sarahm011) **

**District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- Age 15 (Lucy12345) **

**District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- Age 16 (wingsforlife)- Broken arm from Lachlan**

**District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- Age 17 (DizzyPotter) **

_**District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields-Age 15 (Courtney DiLaurentis)- Sprained wrist from Dado**_

**District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- Age 17 (Sarahm011) **

**District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- Age 18 (SeekerDraconis)**

**Leemur35- 181**

**Lucy12345-141**

**EmmaTheHomicidalSquid-130**

**SeekerDraconis-120**

**Team Shadow- 126**

**kitkat1425- 111**

**CarlieKempf-75**

**Courtney DiLaurentis – 51**

**Incubiis- 65**

**Sarahm011-65**

**Spittykitty11- 65**

**PedroMed-46**

**Wingsforlife- 40**

**DizzyPotter- 36**

**Forever Lazy- 35**

**EK1234567- 35**

**Nathantheman- 25**

**Cecilgregory- 15**


	19. These Mountains are Hopeless

**Toby McHaden**

Chase and I both survived the bloodbath, more than survived, actually. We are unscathed.

Chase got a coil of rope and a pack of dried fruit, and I managed to grab a full 28 ounce water bottle and a small, low quality knife.

"We should probably look for a place to sleep. Says Chase, as it's starting to get dark.

"Yeah…" I agree hesitantly, it will be good to rest, but we still haven't found any food. Unfortunately, we ended up in the mountains, as it was a good halfway point between our locations on our tribute plates. It's very rocky and hard work to climb.

"Let's try to find a little inlet or something, so we won't be cold tonight."

"Alright." I say, "And we should look for firewood. The arena's big enough for a safe fire."

As we walk, the anthem plays, and we pause to see the faces projected into the sky.

First is the district 3 boy, then the district 4 girl, and the boys from 8, 9, 10, and 11. Lara is still alive. We still have the chance of meeting up.

"We should head for a forest tomorrow." Says Chase.

"Yeah, especially for food, there's nothing here except rock…"

After another 20 or 30 minutes of finding nothing, we decide to clear some space on a spot of ground that's as close to level as we can find. It's not an inlet, but it's better than sleeping on steep ground.

"No firewood, I guess." I say, kicking away the bigger rocks with my shoe, and sitting down.

"No. These are mountains for sure, there's nothing else."

"One good thing," I say, surveying our surroundings, "I really doubt the careers will come hunting here."

"True, but we can't survive long either."

Chase and I both take sips from the water bottle and eat a few pieces of fruit. I've been so full and so lazy the past few days, I'm feeling really tired now, from all the walking and lack of food.

"Want to take first watch?" I ask Chase, who seems a lot more alert.

"Sure." He says, leaning against a large boulder.

I lie on my back on the rocky ground, arms crossed behind my head.

**Okay. That chapter was painfully boring and I know that. But… I promise the second day of the games will be more exciting, and more chapters will be up soon! There will definitely be a gamemaker trick (or two), and some fun career hunting. So bear with me, and review if you want. (I admit, this chapter is hardly review-worthy).**

**Tribute List**

**District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers-Age 17 (Forever Lazy)**

**District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- Age 16 (SeekerDraconis) – Knife wound on back from Bellona**

**District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- Age 12 (incubiis) **

**District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- Age 18 (Leemur35) **

**District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- Age 17 (EmberHeart1425) **

**District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- Age 17 (spikykitty11) **

**District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- Age 14 (EmmaTheHomicidalSuid) **

**District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- Age 15 (PedroMed) **

**District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- Age 14 (Team Shadow) **

**District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- Age 17 (EmmaTheHomicidalSquid) **

**District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- Age 16 (CarlieKempf) **

**District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- Age 18 (Sarahm011) **

**District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- Age 15 (Lucy12345) **

**District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- Age 16 (wingsforlife)- Broken arm from Lachlan**

**District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- Age 17 (DizzyPotter) **

**District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields-Age 15 (Courtney DiLaurentis)- Sprained wrist from Dado**

**District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- Age 17 (Sarahm011) **

**District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- Age 18 (SeekerDraconis) **

**EmmaTheHomicidalSquid-252**

**Lucy12345-142**

**Team Shadow- 127**

**Leemur35- 127**

**kitkat1425- 112**

**SeekerDraconis-111**

**CarlieKempf-85**

**Incubiis- 76**

**Sarahm011-65**

**Spittykitty11- 65**

**Courtney DiLaurentis – 52**

**PedroMed-46**

**Forever Lazy- 45**

**Wingsforlife- 40**

**DizzyPotter- 37**

**EK1234567- 35**

**Nathantheman- 25**

**Cecilgregory- 15**


	20. Those Are Mine

**Dado Finnegan**

I've made it to the second day, and I'm up with the sun. I'm resting in a tree in the warm, summer forest without food or water. Or anything, for that matter. I fled the bloodbath safe and without any supplies, but my ally, Alan, died there. I don't mind. I didn't care for him much anyway, and I would have poisoned his food as soon as possible.

The fact that I'm without food, water, or any supplies at all worries me, but if I get moving early, I can try to collect some berries and find some water before the other tributes get moving. I take off my jacket, and zip it up, tying it to make a sort of fanny pack to tie around my waist. There's a small place for me to put berries or other food.

I'm in the summer forest area, and the ground here is mostly carpeted in ivy. I make sure to tuck my pants into my socks, I don't want any bugs biting me, especially capitol engineered ones.

I'm really disappointed about the bloodbath, only 6 died. The careers are strong, and I wouldn't doubt their strength for a second, but if the 7 careers couldn't get the 11 other tributes, one of which even killed a career, the non-career tributes must be pretty strong this year. And a lot of them probably headed here after the bloodbath, the most desirable spot in the arena, or at least of what I've seen.

I stray deeper into the forest, and bushes begin to appear. I check each one carefully for berries, but so far nothing. My mouth is dry, and I rack my brain for any information about finding water. I remember that if a place is abundant with animals water is nearby, and so far, I've only seen a squirrel, and that was yesterday. Birds fly towards water in the morning, but I haven't seen one yet… My only option is to keep going.

After several hours, I'm hot, starving, and extremely thirsty. I eat a few leaves off a beech tree and continue on. I'm so hungry I can hardly stand the empty feeling that's spread from my stomach into my chest. I kneel on the ground, giving myself a little time to try to regain strength to continue on, when something hit me on the head. I immediately whirl around expecting the careers to be standing there, when I realize I'm under an oak tree, and an acorn has just fallen. I fall to the ground, picking it up and cracking it, shoving the nut meat into my mouth.

I collect as many acorns as I can, putting them in my pouch. The food has renewed my energy, but I'm even thirstier now.

And that's when a huge silver parachute descends from the sky. I'm upon it in a second, finding a large container full of water. I practically plunge my face in it, drinking like a maniac. This water should keep me going for at least a few more days if I'm careful, although it is really hard to carry. I decide to keep going now that I'm feeling better, to find more sources of water and food, and hopefully berries I can poison my enemies with.

The ground is starting to have more dead leaves on it than ivy, and the trees' leaves are sometimes yellow. Maybe it's turning into a fall forest.

I finally find a bush with berries on it, and I identify them as harmless. I'm pulling them off the vine when a knife whizzes through the air next to me.

"Excuse me; I believe you're taking my berries." I heard a cruel voice say.

**That wasn't too long, and I'm sorry, but I've been super busy with school stuff(Summer essays and classes, fun, fun, fun) and I wanted to give you guys an update. So yes, I re-uploaded, and hopefully the story stays up this time. It'd be great if you guys reviewed!**

**Tribute List**

**District 1 Tribute (Female): Winter Villiers-Age 17 (Forever Lazy)**

**District 1 Tribute (Male): Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli- Age 16 (SeekerDraconis) – Knife wound on back from Bellona**

**District 2 Tribute (Female): Helena 'Howl' Draconix- Age 12 (incubiis) **

**District 2 Tribute (Male): Julias Wright- Age 18 (Leemur35) **

**District 3 Tribute (Female): Piper Farrel- Age 17 (EmberHeart1425) **

**District 4 Tribute (Male): Lachlan Fairfax- Age 17 (spikykitty11) **

**District 5 Tribute (Female): Dex Runrose- Age 14 (EmmaTheHomicidalSuid) **

**District 5 Tribute (Male): Dado Finnegan- Age 15 (PedroMed) **

**District 6 Tribute (Female): Paige Maebre- Age 14 (Team Shadow) **

**District 6 Tribute (Male): Conley Estirsea- Age 17 (EmmaTheHomicidalSquid) **

**District 7 Tribute (Female): Carlie Kempf- Age 16 (CarlieKempf) **

**District 7 Tribute (Male): Tobias "Toby" McHaden- Age 18 (Sarahm011) **

**District 8 Tribute (Female): Emily Kersley- Age 15 (Lucy12345) **

**District 9 Tribute (Female): Lara Gracethorn- Age 16 (wingsforlife)- Broken arm from Lachlan**

**District 10 Tribute (Female): Valeria Clarke- Age 17 (DizzyPotter) **

**District 11 Tribute (Female): Alison (Ali) Fields-Age 15 (Courtney DiLaurentis)- Sprained wrist from Dado**

**District 12 Tribute (Female): Yvae Harrownell- Age 17 (Sarahm011) **

**District 12 Tribute (Male): Channing "Chase" Keynes- Age 18 (SeekerDraconis) **

**EmmaTheHomicidalSquid-252**

**Lucy12345-143**

**Leemur35- 128**

**Team Shadow- 127**

**kitkat1425- 112**

**SeekerDraconis-111**

**CarlieKempf-85**

**Incubiis- 76**

**Sarahm011-65**

**Spittykitty11- 65**

**Courtney DiLaurentis – 52**

**PedroMed-46**

**Forever Lazy- 45**

**Wingsforlife- 40**

**DizzyPotter- 37**

**EK1234567- 35**

**Nathantheman- 25**

**Cecilgregory- 15**


	21. Note

**This story is on hiatus.**

**Hey guys, so I thought I could continue this story through school, but I just can't. After only 3 days we have about 4 hours of homework, plus I do gymnastics and piano, and a story isn't something I can balance along with that. But, I will be continuing this story when I have time (rarely), but it will be finished next summer. Thank you for understanding:)**


End file.
